


The First Miss Mystic Falls

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24734743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: Caroline Forbes had not been back to Mystic Falls in over a century. When she got wind of a living doppelgänger, Klaus sends her to check the credibility of their information. Seeing the doppelgänger for herself, Caroline creates a scheme to not only get a missing item back for the Original Family, but to ensure that Klaus and Elijah put aside a decades old feud, all in time for the sacrifice that would break Klaus's curse.It just so happens that the doppelgänger is a contestant in the Miss Mystic Pageant and Caroline always did have a fondness for it.She was the first, after all.Follow up to - The Madness of Jonathan GilbertJune 2020 Bingo- Prompt "Miss Mystic Falls"
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 147





	The First Miss Mystic Falls

Mystic Falls   
2010

Caroline sat in the black, nondescript Sedan. The tinted windows prevented her from being seen and people of Mystic Falls bypassed the car as though it was nothing out of the ordinary. Caroline ensured that it had a Virginia’s license plate just to be thorough. She did not want to be noticed nor did she want to make a scene. For now, she was watching and checking on the information Anna re-laid to her and that was easier done if she had no one in her way.

It had been one hundred and forty-six years since she last step foot in this god forsaken town. It had changed over the century and a half; modernized as most of the world was. Gone where the carriages pulled by horses down a dirt road. Gone were the corsets and dresses and southern manners. Yet, the differences Caroline found that the town still remained the same in some ways before she was run out of it. 

The founding families, one of them she had once belonged to, still held the counsel against vampires. The only downside is almost everyone on the council did not realize that the Salvatore brothers were vampires, except for one member, and Damon somehow found a way to gain a seat on it. She was surprised; Damon she knew was not exactly one for forward thinking. Then there was Stefan, falling all over the Katherine look-a-like once again; Damon sending longing looks her way as well.

Elena Gilbert. The whole reason she stepped foot in Mystic Falls again. Two weeks ago, Caroline was enjoying a nice blood infused bottle of wine on yacht in the Caribbean when she got the call. Klaus was trailing his tongue down her flat stomach and she almost didn’t answer Anna’s call.

Almost; but she was glad she did.

Now she sat in a hot car staring at a more boring version of Katherine. At least Katherine had been interesting when Caroline had known her as a human. Granted they were not close, for the old vampire was too involved with Damon and Stefan to really get close to Caroline. Not that she cared; her relationship with Damon and Stefan was nothing more than polite smiles and maybe a dance at a formal event when they were human. Neither knew that Caroline had been turned mere weeks after they themselves left Mystic Falls. 

Elena was sitting on a bench across the street talking to a young woman Caroline realized was Emily’s descendent. Caroline made a note to stay away from that one. As far as Caroline can tell, Elena was not at all remarkable other than being a Gilbert; a family Caroline decided she hated; seeing that it was Jonathan Gilbert who smothered her with a pillow and ruined all of her and Klaus’s plans for a smooth transition in New Orleans. Fucking Gilberts. 

Caroline pulled out her smart phone and raised it in order to take a photo of Elena. She saved it to her phone and quickly typed out a message. She attached the photo and hit send. She did not have to wait long before her phone started to ring. Klaus’s name flashed on the screen and Caroline smiled. 

“Hello Love.” Caroline purred into the phone. Her eyes were still on Elena who was laughing at something the witch said. “Receive any interesting pictures?”

“So, it is true then? There is another doppelgänger?” Klaus’s voice was smoldering, and Caroline knew him well enough that she could hear the excitement in his tone. Her smile grew wide, knowing that he was happy. He had all but lost hope on ever breaking his curse long before she met him. She knew it tore at him, having that part of him locked away and Caroline wanted nothing more than to set him free. “I didn’t think it possible.” 

“Katherine had to have had a child at some point. Probably before she was tossed out of Bulgaria.” 

“Clearly.” Klaus replied. “Well, I suppose I can drive up from New Orleans and be there by morning. The full moon isn’t for another three weeks so there is no rush. I’ll have Greta and Maddox fly in as well.” Caroline bit her lip, a thought passing through her head. “We will have to keep this quiet. The last thing we need is my brother getting wind of this.” Caroline said nothing and by the sigh on the other end of the line, Klaus knew that she had an ulterior plan. “Sweetheart? What is it?”

“What if we asked him, for you know. Help.” Caroline stated and pushed forward before Klaus could reply. “I know things are rocky for the two of you and frankly, I love you, but it was all your doing. Yes. Elijah pushed your buttons, but you really did not need to tell him you dumped the coffins in the ocean. So, I get why he is mad at you.”

“Caroline-“ 

“Please Klaus?” Caroline all but begged him. While the relationship between Caroline and Elijah had always been frosty since she was turned. However, he accepted that Klaus loved Caroline and therefore they were a package deal. Since the massive argument between Elijah and Klaus in 1933, neither brother had spoken to the other; no matter how hard Caroline pushed Klaus to reach out to his brother. “For me.”

“Fine.”

*

Two days later Caroline found herself walking down the street heading towards the Mystic Grill. Her heels echoed off the pavement. It was in the middle of the day and she knew that the doppelgänger would be attending classes at the high school, along with Stefan. Caroline scoffed at the idea of going to high school; no thank you. She saw no appeal in the concept, especially when there were finer things in life than mundane lessons from humans who had no real concept of what they spoke. 

Caroline paused when she reached the entrance of the Grill; her eyes scanning the only decent establishment in town. Her eyes landed on a flyer that was pinned to a corkboard near the entrance. She pulled it down and smiled; adding a new layer to her plan. She folded the flyer and stuck it in her bag before looking around for her target. 

Bingo. Sitting in a booth in the far corner all alone. Perfect.

Caroline strolled over at a leisurely pace, his back was towards her and he did not hear her coming. When she reached him, she placed her hand on his shoulder and quickly moved it down his arm; gracing his hand with her fingertips, removing his ring without notice. 

“Hello John.” John Gilbert startled and looked at her with wide eyes. He looked nothing like his ancestor and that pleased Caroline; the last thing she wanted was a Jonathan Gilbert look-a-like. He looked her over and she could see him visibly swallow. He knew who she was and that made her very happy. Caroline sat down across from him and tossed him her favorite Miss Mystic Fall smile; she was the first one after all. “Where you expecting company? No? Perfect.”

“I didn’t realize you had returned. I thought it was just the Salvatore boys.” John replied stiffly, not taking his eyes from her. She reached over and picked up a French fry, popping it into her mouth. “Does Liz know you’re here?”

“My cousin? No. She does not.” Caroline told him. She eyed him and she could see a series of plans calculating behind his eyes. “And she isn’t going to know John. By your reaction, you know who I am affiliated with.” 

“The Original Family.”

“Yes.” Caroline leaned forwarded, tossing him a predatory look. “When Klaus and I fled this town over a century ago, we were forced to leave something behind. Something valuable. Now, I‘ve made it my business to study up on the founding families and I know that a certain ancestor of yours passed it down through your family.” John just looked at Caroline, unmoving and unblinking. “Very good, you know exactly to what I am referring.”

“I’m not giving it to you.” John told her and she was expecting that answer. Caroline planned for it and adjugated her plans accordingly. No good plans worked without leverage, so she ensured that she had multiple layers of leverage planned; forcing John to bend to her will. “I would be a fool to give it to you.” 

“Then I suppose you will never see this again.” Caroline raised her hand to show John the ring that was no longer on his finger. He tried to reach across the table and take it from her, but she was faster; laughing at his failed attempt. “Interesting things, these rings. Making it so the person who wears it will come back to life if they die a supernatural death. I can understand why it would be very valuable to you. If you want it back, I suggest giving me what I want. And if this isn’t enough of leverage, I understand that you’re rather close to that nephew of yours. I wonder how he tastes.” 

“Stay away from Jeremy.” 

“Do we have a deal?” Caroline asked pleasantly and John glared at her as though he was contemplating her offer. He wasn’t foolish enough to think she was bluffing; and she wasn’t. If he was not willing to bed to her rules, Jeremy would be dead before the week was out. 

“When?”

“Knew you would come around.” Caroline tossed him a wide smile and pulled out the flyer that she had plucked from the corkboard at the entrance out of her purse; sliding it over to him. “The Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Did you know that I was the first ever Miss Mystic Falls? It would be poetic to have our exchange there, don’t you think.” John didn’t respond, his eyes glued to her purse, where she had casually tossed the ring into it. Knowing that her job was done, Caroline stood to leave; pausing just slightly to look at John. “Oh, and if the council gets winds of this and they try and dispose of me. Just imagine the havoc Klaus will wreck if I do not return. Blood will flow and everyone in this godforsaken town will burn.” 

Caroline did not have to look back to know that John believed her. 

*

The Miss Mystic Falls pageant was scheduled for the end of the week and Caroline kept a low profile till then. She watched the Salvatore brothers continue to fawn over Elena and how everything seemed right as rain. She looked in on her distance cousin, Liz, who was the sheriff and noticed that she seemed none the wiser about her reappearance in town; for Caroline was the Forbes’s family’s dirty little secret. John kept his word and Caroline was almost feeling charitable enough to give him a gift. She wouldn’t kill him; or at least not permanently. 

She bought a skintight, short green dress that enhanced her curves. The black lacey lingerie she wore underneath her dress was so scandalous, that she snapped a photo of her partly naked body and sent to Klaus; ensuring that he would be waiting for her when she returned from the pageant. She smiled. It had been over a week since she had been in his bed and it was far too long for either of them. That and if their eventual plans came to fruition, it would be important for him to come to Mystic Falls. 

He would come. 

Klaus was not a man who could turn down Caroline in lingerie.

Caroline pulled up to the Lockwood manner in a flashier car, a sleep black Maserati, compared to the Sedan she had been driving previously. She no longer cared about blending in or hiding the fact that she was in town. Soon enough, it will be irrelevant and the entire town; or at least in the supernatural ‘know’, will shake with Klaus’s arrival. 

As Caroline stepped out of the sports car, she saw Anna standing in front of the porch with her arms crossed and her head shaking. Caroline had run into Anna a few times over the last century. The two had an understanding. Klaus and Caroline let Anna do what she will in exchange for information. If Caroline’s plan worked and Klaus broke his curse, then Anna, nor her mother, would never have to fear anything at all.

“I thought you wanted to keep a low profile.” Anna asked, her dark eyes raising in question towards the car. 

“There is no point in hiding now. Klaus is coming.” Caroline told her and the two vampires strolled up the stairs of the Lockwood manner. The mayor was standing by the door, willing to greet any and all to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Gaining an invitation into the home was easy and Caroline rolled her eyes. For a town who knew about vampires, one would think that they would not be so cavalier with their invitations.

Caroline was ready to part from Anna, but the latter grabbed ahold of her wrist. Caroline narrowed her eyes at Anna. The other vampire was older and could easily kill Caroline if she wanted but she would not be so thoughtless. Anna knew that killing the blonde was an automatic death sentence for herself and her mother….and anyone else she cared for.

“Our deal?”

“Stands.” Caroline flashed her a smile. “I promise you that if you and your mother stay out of our way, we will let you build this little idealic life you and your mother want.” Anna wasn’t convinced. “If Klaus disagrees with the deals I have made, then I have many ways of persuading him.” A movement from up the stair got her eye and she saw Damon Salvatore go into a room that she assumed belonged to the contestants. Caroline pulled out her phone and shot two separate text messages out. “I have to go.”

“Caroline! Wait, Elena’s brother-“

Tuning out Anna’s plea, Caroline grabbed a champagne glass and walked up the marble stairwell. Not a single person stopped her, and it was too easy to follow Damon into the room. She listened closely enough to hear the conversation brewing between Damon and the latest doppelganger. Apparently, they thought Stefan was missing, probably off on a blood binge and that was something Caroline found interesting. A note to use later down the line. She missed Ripper Stefan. He was more fun as a murderous bloodaholic than he had been human; or this broody version she had been watching for days.

No longer willing to wait, Caroline pushed open the door to Elena’s changing room and strolled right in. Elena jumped in surprise, her brown curled hair bouncing and bright brown eyes bulging. Damon’s jaw dropped in a comical manner, as though he could not process what and who he was seeing.

“Damon! How are you? It has been an age.” 

“What?! How? What?”

Caroline ignored him and strolled over to Elena, taking in her appearance. It was one thing to see her from afar and through photos but to be up close and personal was another story. She did not just resemble Katherine; it was as though she was a carbon copy of her. No wonder Stefan and Damon were in love with her. 

“They said the doppelgangers were flawless copies of one another, but this is uncanny.” Caroline cocked her head, studying Elena who she could tell was becoming uncomfortable under her scrutiny. Caroline held out her hand, gripping Elena’s in greeting. “Caroline Forbes. I grew up with Damon and Stefan.” 

“You’re a vampire?”

“Obviously.”

“Who the hell would turn you?” Damon’s voice cut in and Caroline turned her head to him. The surprise was still written on his face. He was completely taken aback at her sudden appearance and Caroline would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy it. “You were an annoying little twit as a human. If anyone would fail at being a vampire, it would be you.”

“Ouch.” Caroline said in mock hurt, her hand messaging her chest over the place her heart was. “I will have you know that I excel at being a vampire. All those controling tendencies I had as a human were magnified. I mastered being a vampire within a week. Can’t say that for either of you, now can I? Oh, where is Stefan?” 

“How are you a vampire?” Damon asked again. Caroline smirked at him, noticing that he was not willing to speak of his brother. Stefan was not important at the moment, but he could come in use later, especially if he was going off the rails. 

“I died with vampire blood in my system. That is how vampires are made. Did you not know that?” Caroline tossed him a winning smile. Damon was growing frustrated and Caroline rolled her eyes. “Short version? After Stefan murdered his father...” Elena gapped at her in surprise. “He bit his head off, right from his shoulders, literally. Quite the brut, your boyfriend is.” 

“Caroline...” Damon warned her, his eyes full of concern for Elena who was processing the knowledge of news of the man she loved killing his own father. Elena sat down on the sofa, questions running through her mind. 

“Still no fun I see.” Caroline drank a sip of her champagne. “The town held the first Miss Mystic Falls pageant after the two of you fled town. I won, of course.” Caroline turned to Elena and did a small curtsy. “The first Miss Mystic Falls at your service.” Caroline turned her head back to Damon, sensing the presences of someone new heading up the stairs. “There were two men in attendance that were not from Mystic Falls. They claimed to be wealthy merchants from Louisiana interested in trading with the town. However, they were not merchants…. where you Elijah?”

Damon, Elena and Caroline turned their heads to see a tall man who was dressed impeccably. He had brown hair, dark eyes and wore a suit that cost more than everything the room combined. He was fixing his cufflinks and appearing bored. He stepped through the door, closing it behind him, his eyes bypassing Caroline and landing on Elena. 

“No. We were not.” Elijah moved to stand directly in front of Elena; eyeing her. “My brother and I came to see if Katerina had really locked herself in tomb. Quickly we realized she had not. My brother took a fancy to Ms. Forbes.”

“Who is Katerina? And who are you?” Elena asked, in a small voice. Elijah’s eyes looked at her and Caroline could see a flicker of something behind them. Caroline bit back the urge to groan; especially since Damon noticed Elijah’s focus. 

“You know her as Katherine Peirce, but her real name was Katerina Petrova.” Elijah told Elena in a gentle tone. “I’m told that Mr. Salvatore is familiar with her?” 

“Unfortunately.” Damon muttered and Caroline heard the distinct sounds of the words lying bitch reach her ears.

“As charming as Katherine is, shall I continue? I do hate being interrupted. Elijah’s brother and I began having an affair. We had planned to marry and leave town before he turned me, but Jonathan Gilbert discovered that I was having sex with a vampire and smothered me in my sleep. I had vampire blood in my system and here we are. Official story is that I ran off and eloped. Truth is I was run out of town when my father, who was the sheriff at the time, learned I was a vampire.” Caroline drank from her glass again, watching as Elijah gaze at Elena who was becoming uncomfortable under his scrutiny. “She looks like her. Doesn’t she? What was the one you loved named? Tatia? Is it unnerving to see the face of the woman you love but it not be her at all?”

“Do not speak of things you do not understand Ms. Forbes.”

“A hundred and forty-six years with Klaus and I understand a great deal.”

“Do you have what you promised me?”

“Not yet; but it will be here soon.” Elijah turned to look at Caroline, as though to retort but a knock sounded at the door and the imagine of Carol Lockwood appeared. She was wearing a nice dress and her hair was done in a fashioned that gave off the aura of a wealthy wife. 

“Elena honey... oh, I did not realize you were not alone. You really should not have guest up here. The pageant is just about to start.” Carol told her, giving a false smile at the guest. “I think it would be best if you wait downstairs with the rest of the guests.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Lockwood.” Caroline moved towards the older woman. “We just wanted to come up and wish Elena good luck. We will be out of your hair.” With a flash, Caroline was upon Carol, tiling her neck to the side and savagely biting into her neck. Her hand was pressed against Carol’s mouth; preventing her from screaming. Elena screamed out and Damon moved to stop Caroline, but Elijah gripped the young man by the neck; stopping him from moving forward. When Caroline was done feeding, she let Carol’s body drop to the floor. Caroline turned back to the others and smiled. “Damon, put the body in the closet please.” 

Elijah dropped Damon as Caroline made her way over to the vanity. She sat down and cleaned her lips in the mirror. Elena was staring at her and Caroline caught her eye. Caroline refused to break the gaze between them in their reflection as she cleaned her lips of Carol’s blood. Damon dragged the body and stuffed her into the closet. 

“Must you make a mess everywhere you go?” Elijah asked, giving her an insufferable sigh. Caroline spun around on the stool and crossed her legs. “My brother seems to have corrupted you even further.”

“That is just your bitterness talking Elijah.” Caroline pulled out her phone and began typing; she pulled up a series of photos. She handed the phone over to Elijah and waited. Elijah scrolled through each of the photos, his eyes growing wider. “If you look at the date on the newspaper, you will see that they were taken just this morning.” 

“He said-“

“The two of you were fighting and you know how he likes to lash out. He would have said anything to get under your skin. I swear I have never seen brothers fight the way the two of you do and I grew up with them.” Caroline snapped, pointing at Damon; who looked as though he wanted to be affronted. However, Caroline did not allow him the chance. “Do you honestly think he would drop them in the ocean? That I would allow him to?”

“Niklaus does what he wants.”

“Klaus does what I want if he ever wants sex again.” Caroline snapped at him. She aimed to continue but stopped when she heard the creaking of the stairs. A knock sounded a few moments later and the door pushed open. John Gilbert stood in the doorway with a box in his hand, viewing every single person in the room. “Right on time John. Do you have what I want?”

“Uncle John?” Elena muttered in a small tone, fear still etched on her face. John looked at her and then back to Caroline; knowing that she had Elena there for a reason. He took in the rest of the room and stiffened at the sight of Elijah. 

“Do you have my ring?” John replied before looking at Elijah. “Who is your friend?” John asked, seizing Elijah up. There was a flicker of understanding in John’s eyes and a healthy dose of fear echoing in them. Sensing it made Caroline smile. She gazed at the box and stood from her seat, walking towards John in an almost seductive manner. 

“Do you honestly think that I would not show up without back up?” Caroline taunted. “Show it to me.” John did not move, and Caroline rolled her eyes. She pulled at the chain around her neck, revealing the ring that was resting in her cleavage. She removed the chain from her neck and dangled it in front of him. “One ring that will bring you back from the dead. Now open the box.” John did as he was told and opened the wooden box. Nestled inside was a silver dagger and a small bottle of white oak ash. “Elijah. Is this it?”

“You have seen the others. You know that answer Caroline.” 

“Very well.” Caroline took the box from John and tossed the ring at him. If she wasn’t so focused on the silver dagger, she might have laughed at seeing John scramble for it. “Although, I would be careful John, those rings are dangerous.” 

“You’re only saying that because my ancestor was the one who killed you.” John replied, feeling braver now that his ring was firmly back on his finger. Caroline turned to him and glared. She did not like being reminded of her death. The end result was the same, but it ruined her perfectly laid plans. Not only that, she wanted Klaus to be the one to take her life, not Jonathan Gilbert’s “Maybe I’ll have the same pleasure.”

“Doubtful.” Caroline reached out and stroked his cheek before gripping his chin and snapping his neck. John’s body fell to the ground and Caroline had to give Elena credit; she did not shriek this time. Instead she just jumped into Damon’s arms; who did not seem put off by it. It was not like John’s death would be permanent. 

“You’re a monster.” Elena hissed out through clenched teeth. 

“Oh honey, I’m the queen of the monsters.” Caroline gave her a smile before turning back to Elijah. She handed the box to him and he took it easily. “It’s yours. We will never ask for it back nor will it be used again, unless you use it one someone else.” Elijah smirked at that and she is winning him over, she can see it. “Will you help us?”

“The others?”

“I’ll try and convince him to pull them out.”

“I thought you said Klaus did as you commanded.”

“Mostly. I might have embellished a little bit.” Caroline smiled at him, fluttering her eyes; knowing that it would not work on him. She was never able to get what she wanted completely from him like she could from Klaus. “Pretty please.” 

“When is the full moon?”

“Two weeks. Klaus will be arriving tonight. I sent him an incentive.” Caroline smiled. “I have a feeling Katherine will be in town soon. She is never one to ignore the chance at freedom. Klaus will be willing to consider it in exchange for the stone. Once we have that, everything will be in place.”

“Very well. I will come and speak with my brother in the morning. I’m sure the two of you will be occupied tonight.” Elijah told her but sounded grave. He turned to both Damon and Elena. “It was a pleasure making your acquaintance. I’m sure we will be seeing each other soon. Caroline?” 

“Coming.” Elijah extended his elbow and Caroline happily looped through it. “Elena, I’m sure you will win the pageant. I do hope you enjoy wearing the crown. I most certainly did.” 

“Wait!” Damon called out, still baffled at the exchange and the two dead bodies in the room. Neither Caroline nor Elijah paid him any mind; choosing to ignore his outburst. “Who the fuck is Klaus!?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't exactly overly pleased with how this came out. It's not horrible but not my favorite of my submissions.


End file.
